


Diga adeus

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Neil is away, POV Andrew Minyard, nada exagerado eu juro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: O som estranho vindo do quarto intriga Andrew ao chegar em casa mais cedo. Diversos cenários passam em sua mente durante o tempo de ir na cozinha pegar uma faca e ir investigar mas nenhum deles passa nem perto da realidade.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 13





	Diga adeus

Entro no apartamento e escuto barulho de portas abrindo e fechando. Pego uma faca ao passar pela cozinha esperando encontrar um assaltante ou algo do tipo mas ao chegar ao quarto encontro sua fonte. Algumas mudas de roupa estão jogadas na cama ao lado da bolsa de Neil. O garoto anda de um lado para o outro, tão focado no que está fazendo que demora um pouco para reconhecer minha presença. 

Assim que me vê, parado ainda sob o batente da porta, ele para de andar. Seu olhar me percorre por inteiro parando na faca que ainda seguro, agora sem finalidade. Seu olhar muda. Medo, insegurança, raiva e arrependimento. Todos os sentimentos mesclados em um só olhar que sei que nenhuma palavra poderia descrever. O que está acontecendo?

\- Andrew… achei que você ia chegar mais tarde hoje. - sua voz diz e sinto um quase vacilar. 

\- A última aula foi cancelada. O que é tudo isso? - digo apontando para cama. 

Seu punho se fecha com força e os dedos esbranquiçados entregam a força que ele faz. Tem algo de errado, como eu esperava, mas o que pode ser tão ruim para que ele relute tanto em me contar. Ele nega com a cabeça e enfia as peças de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa. Volta para o armário e desprende um fundo falso do lado, retirando maços de dinheiro. 

\- Você está fugindo mais uma vez, não está?

\- Me desculpa. - ele sussurra de cabeça baixa. 

O garoto mais alto está agora parado a minha frente. Seus olhos azuis não me encaram e sua cabeça pende para frente mantendo o olhar baixo. Por que ele está fugindo? Um sentimento horrível toma conta de mim. Ele disse que não fugiria mais, que estaria aqui e que ficaria aqui. Que éramos sua casa, que eu era seu lar. Meu corpo queima de raiva com suas desculpas e pelos pensamentos sobre o que mais preciso fazer para que ele se sinta seguro. 

\- Já disse para não pedir desculpas. Se vai se arrepender de algo, simplesmente não faça. Se vai se arrepender de ir embora, de fugir, só não o faça. Fique e me diga que porra está acontecendo e nós daremos um jeito. 

\- Eu não posso correr o risco, Andrew. - ele me encara - Não posso arriscar te perder e te por em perigo. 

\- E acha que fugir vai ser a melhor decisão? Realmente? Depois de tudo?

\- Não posso deixar que machuquem você. Não posso deixar que saibam que você é a coisa mais importante que tenho ou eles podem o destruir. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça, que cheguem até você. Se te pegarem eu estou morto, não vou conseguir fugir de novo. Você, Andrew, é meu calcanhar de Aquiles, entende? Não há absolutamente nada além. 

\- Eu não preciso que você me proteja, eu posso fazer isso sozinho. 

\- Você não sabe com quem estamos lidando dessa vez! - ele grita largando a bolsa no chão e avançando em minha direção - Sequer eu sei! Eu só recebi a merda de uma caixa com pássaros mortos na porta da nossa casa e não acha justo eu querer ir embora. 

\- Então ao menos me leve com você. Nós dois podemos ir. 

\- Eu já disse que não posso. 

\- Mas pode me deixar? Acha que tem o direito de entrar na merda da minha vida, bagunçar tudo, e depois ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido? Acha que tem a porra do direito de decidir o que é ou não melhor pra mim? Não Neil, você não tem esse direito. Você sequer tem permissão para achar que tem esse direito. - encaro o garoto parado a minha frente e sorrio desgostoso - Eu te fiz uma promessa, consegue lembrar? Prometi que lhe protegeria. Eu não descumpro as coisas que prometo porque não prometo nada que eu não saiba que consigo cumprir. Eu não descumpro as coisas que eu prometo então só me diga para o que tenho que me preparar e nós damos um jeito. Eu dou um jeito. 

\- Adeus, Andrew. Espero voltar um dia. 

Ele põe sua mão apoiada sobre meu peito e aproxima o rosto do meu. Cola nossas testas quando não vê nenhum sinal de resistência ou repulsa e fecha os olhos. Fecho meus olhos em seguida e o escuto sussurrar mais um pedido de desculpas antes de se afastar. Seu calor se esvai e escuto um baque surdo da porta da frente se fechando antes de deixar com que meu corpo pese. 

Desabo sobre os lençóis e encaro o teto branco. Ele foi embora, realmente foi. Inocentemente achei que poderia impedi-lo, que poderia dá-lo não somente segurança mas a sensação de tê-la. Quando dei a Neil aquela chave neguei significar algo até o último segundo mesmo que eu soubesse o que realmente aquilo era. Queria que ele entendesse que agora sempre teria para onde voltar, sempre teria portas abertas que o recebessem e um lugar onde pertencia. Precisava que ele entendesse que não haveriam portas fechadas e que não havia perigo ou olhares tortos para ele independente do que acontecesse. Que não haveriam julgamentos ou ofenças e que, se houvessem, eu mesmo lidaria com a existência delas.

Neil pertencia aqui. Pertencia não apenas às raposas como pertencia a mim e eu precisava que ele entendesse isso. Entendesse que abaixei todas as barreiras e proteções que criei por todos esse anos apenas para que ele pudesse dar um passo adiante. Deixei com que ele me tocasse e deixei com que ele ficasse. Não apenas deixei como pedi para que ele ficasse. Eu queria que ele ficasse. 

Sinto o celular vibrar ao meu lado na cama e abro os olhos que sequer percebi que tinha fechado. Leio no nome brilhando e atendo. 

_\- Ei, você está com o Neil? Eu tô tentando ligar pra ele mas ele não atende. A gente tinha marcado de treinar a tipo uma hora atrás e ele ainda não apareceu. Ele sabe como eu odeio atrasos e geralmente chega no horário certo. Vocês tão fazendo algo ou ele só é um irresponsável de merda?_

\- Neil foi embora, Kevin. Ele não vai aparecer pra esse treino, nem nenhum outro. Ele foi embora.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi só uma ideia aleatória que eu tive e resolvi q talvez valesse a pena escrever. Desculpa não ter sido nada muito longo nem ter realmente um plot bom, eu só fiquei imaginando essa cena e precisava colocar em algum lugar.


End file.
